


【九俊】得偿所愿

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【九俊】得偿所愿

“廷祐哥。”  
我停下手上收拾着的事情，抬起头，看着楼上的他倚在房间门口对我笑。  
“我爸妈都出门了吗？”  
我点头，他把背在身后的手拿出来，摊开手掌，朝我展示一样东西。  
“哥上来陪我玩吧……我在哥哥房间里，找到了很多新玩具呢。”

我走进房间，就看到了预料之中的情形——被打开停留在成人影像的电脑，翻出来的散落在床上的情趣玩具，还有坐在我的床上，穿着衬衫和短裤，摆弄着一颗震动着的跳蛋的黄仁俊。  
他看见我进来，把手里的跳蛋丢到一边，两手撑着床看着我晃起腿来。他穿的短裤被他坐得往上缩，勒着大腿凹下浅浅的一圈，小腿在我的视线边缘一下一下地晃动，“哥。”  
我先走过去合上了电脑，把它推到里面，随手拿了本书盖在上面，再转过去把他丢到床上的东西都收起来，塞进包里拉上拉链。  
不能见光的秘密，只剩下还在床上的了。  
他好像还对眼下的状况不甚明朗，看我收拾东西歪着头问我，我都看见了，收起来有用吗？  
“当然，被别人看到了就不行了，”我做出亲切的哥哥的样子靠近他，把他从我的床上抱起来，再坐下放到我的腿上，他的表情有了些慌乱，但还乖乖地让我抓着他裸露在外的大腿，和我面对面坐着。我带上哄骗的语气跟他说，“仁俊会帮哥哥保守秘密的，对吧？”  
我知道这正中他的下怀。  
他愣了一下，随即掩饰不住的笑意勾着他的嘴角。他把双臂搭在我肩上，用上位者的姿态凑近我，还要摆出一副天真无知的善良模样，“我会的。但是廷祐哥，要先答应我一件事。”  
“什么？”我问他，但并不打算听。  
“就是……”他突然含糊不清起来，耳朵也肉眼可见地变红，垂下眼左右转着，在犹豫什么。  
“你说说看，哥都会做。”我并不在乎要欺瞒他多少，只是托着他的屁股，又把他抱得更近点。  
他像是对这样过分亲密的距离有些抗拒，不安地悄悄往后扭动两下，但很快克制住了，又抬起头，恢复了刚刚那副抓住了我的把柄的得意表情，“哥要告诉我，电脑里的秘密是什么。”  
秘密？我看着他的眼睛，突然想起电脑里唯一一个设了密码的文件夹。  
“真的想知道？”我摸着他的头发，手臂圈住他的腰。他太瘦了，像是会被我一勒就脆弱地坏掉那样。  
“问了会有惩罚吗？”他靠得更近了，低着头凑到我的鼻尖前，眨着眼，我几乎能看清睫毛微微的颤动。  
他已经逃不掉了。  
我托着他的后脑勺，低声回答他当然，咬上了他的嘴唇。  
他只是象征性地挣扎了一下，就乖乖地呆在我怀里。他不知道该怎么接吻，只是一动不动地呆在那里，等着我把他的嘴唇含化，撬开他的牙关，侵略他的口腔。他被我含在嘴里，像一颗柔软的糖果。  
等我开始调动他的舌尖，他觉得喘不过气了，搂着我的手捶在背上了几下，我松开他，看着他红着脸大口呼吸了几下又亲上去。他连眼神都发着晕，连带着顾不上我伸进他裤子里的手。  
他很瘦，却偏偏在屁股上长肉。我抽走他裤子的皮带，一边亲着他一边把手伸进短裤里，捏了一把。  
他只是缩了一下，又搂着我的脖子主动地伸出舌头，我却发现了一件奇怪的事。  
我拉着他的手臂转过身，把毫无防备的他面朝下压在床上，伸手把短裤扯到膝盖。  
——一件裙子，原本应该放在我的袋子里，和那些东西一起。  
他被我摁着趴在床上，似乎也想起来自己做了什么，手脚并用想挣脱我逃下床。  
“紧张什么？”我坐在他的腿上压住他，掀起裙子的下摆，把底下的内裤也拉下来，露出光溜溜的屁股，“裙子很合身呢。”  
我弯下腰，伸手把刚刚收拾好的袋子拿过来，丢到他身边，拉开拉链一件件地拿出那些玩具，“仁俊喜欢哪个？要不就试试刚刚拿出来玩的那些吧。”我把按摩棒顶在那个地方，他立刻拼命地挣扎，试图往前躲开，我把它丢到一边，摸着他的背安抚他，“哥哥不会用这个的，别怕。”  
最后我挑了那个他拿着摆弄过的跳蛋，用手指揉了揉入口，小心地撑开，把润滑剂的管口对着那里，挤了大半进他的身体里，在他因为体内冰凉的润滑剂不自觉地发抖的时候，试着把跳蛋塞进去。  
“仁俊太紧了……”跳蛋放不进去，我只好先换了手指，在外面耐心地揉着，用指尖试探着钻进去，里面湿漉漉的，又紧又热，“还没有过男人吗？”  
他本来趴在床上把脸埋进枕头里，听到后又回头想瞪我。我当然知道不会有。  
但是很快就会有了。  
他很配合地放松身体，我尝试着逐渐增加扩张的手指，在三根手指后把跳蛋塞了进去，一下推到深处，才从他身上起来。  
他恹恹地趴在我的床上，上身还规规矩矩地穿着扣好纽扣的衬衫，下身却裸露着，屁股湿漉漉的，里面还塞着他自己挑出来的玩具，短裤和内裤还挂在膝弯，藏在衣服里的裙子被拉高到腰间，形同虚设。  
“行了，起来吧。我们去你房间。”我对他说。  
他从床上慢慢爬起来，跪着打开腿，低头想把跳蛋拉出来，却被我阻止了。  
“把裤子脱了。”  
他咬着嘴唇犹豫了一会，下了床，慢慢地弯下腰，把短裤和内裤拉下了小腿，等它们掉到脚腕，才夹着腿抬起脚，让衣物掉到地上。  
“自己把衬衣脱了吧。”我靠着墙，看着他一脸不情愿的样子，“穿了哥哥的裙子，不该给哥哥看一下穿上的效果吗？”  
大概是破罐破摔了，他抬起手，故作镇定地一颗颗解开纽扣，拉着衣领打开它，由着衬衣从肩上滑落。  
有些修身的裙子正好贴合他身体的曲线，细细的吊带挂在他的肩头，漂亮的锁骨正好完全地展示出来，裙子的长度刚好遮住他尚未勃起的阴茎，只留下干净细长的双腿。  
“很合身。”我由衷地表达对他的赞美，“特意给仁俊挑的，果然很好看。”  
他立刻抬头看着我，张着嘴想说什么。我竖起手指拦住他的话，“现在去你房间。”

兴许是穿着这样一件衣服，又或许是隐秘的地方夹着一个异物，他连迈出房门的步子都小心翼翼，只敢细碎地往前挪步。我看了眼楼下，叫了声阿姨好，他立刻扑到我怀里，拉着我转身挡住自己。  
“好了，骗你的。”我搂着他走到房门前，把门打开，“进去吧。”  
门一关上，我就打开了遥控。跳蛋在他身体里震动起来，他脚下发软，想抓着我借力，我往后退了一步，看着他一下跪在地上，双手撑着地，把背上的蝴蝶骨撑起来。  
我走到他面前，把他的脸压在胯间，“看了电脑里的东西，应该多少能学到什么吧，试试？”  
他的脸埋在我腿间，我能感觉到他的呼吸落在阴茎上，轻飘飘地挠着我的神经，反而让我觉得烦躁起来。我关了跳蛋让他喘口气，把他的手拉起来，牵着他解开裤子，用他的手握住，再递到他嘴边。他的脸涨得通红，却只是乖乖地任我摆布，双手松松地圈着它，抿着嘴唇抵着顶端。  
“乖，张嘴。”他的嘴唇感觉很好，比之前的任何一张嘴的感觉都好。我顶着他的嘴唇磨蹭，精液沾到他的嘴角，他偏过头躲开我，脸上皱着眉，却悄悄伸出舌头飞快地舔了一下。  
他真的很可爱。我在心里感叹着，扯着他的头发往后，他吃痛地叫出声，嘴里立刻被我塞进了阴茎，撑开了嘴说不出话，眼角很快有眼泪溢出来。“忍着点。”我压着他的后脑勺，让他把勃起的东西含在嘴里。他的口腔比想象里更加温暖湿润，我深呼吸了几次平静下来，才慢慢把它塞进他的嘴里，让他轻轻啜着。  
我低着头往下看，他单薄的身体上罩着一件同样单薄的吊带连衣裙，低头乖巧地张嘴含着我的阴茎，努力地啜着它，偶尔会漏出来一两声轻微的水声，温热的呼吸落在阴茎上，含得累了，又把它吐出来，伸出舌头一下一下地舔它。  
但他始终有一只手，在裙摆下悄悄摸索着。  
我把握在手里的遥控打开，跳蛋又在他身体里震动起来，他再次支撑不住跌坐在地上，裙子底下的阴茎把下摆高高地顶起来。  
我弯下腰，把他从地上抱起来，放到床上，拉出了那个跳蛋。他屈起腿，不安地看着我。  
“热身结束了，”我拉开他的腿，“现在，要正式开始了。”

他原以为我会直接插进他的身体里，紧张得绷紧了全身，在我低头把他的阴茎含住时，双腿猛地缩了一下。  
我没有想过舔舐他的裙底是一件如此令人愉快的事，即便之前我已经设想过许多次这样的场景。我把他的脚握在手里，感受着他因为我的口活流露出来的兴奋和舒适。他的身体随着我的动作舒张收紧，软绵绵地躺在床上发出哼声，试图不露痕迹地抬起腰往我嘴里送。  
享受就到此为止了。我松开他的脚，转而握住他的大腿根掐住，加快了节奏，用更大的力度从那根可爱的阴茎里压榨他的精液。  
被被动地加快了进程，他蹬了蹬腿不满地哼了两声，随即大口地呼吸着，没撑住多久，就把精液射在了我嘴里。我含着它们，爬到他身上吻他的嘴，和他分享这些甜美的液体。  
他不肯吃，我抵着他的嘴唇，伸手掰开他的屁股，毫无预警地插了进去，在他张开嘴时把精液渡进他嘴里，有一些从他的嘴角溢出来。而他皱着脸，因为我突然的插入扭着身体抗拒，双手推着我的胸口，唯独下面让我顺畅地全部进入，一点不放过地裹着我。  
目的已经达成了，哄他也没有必要了。我亲了亲他的额头，拉起他的大腿压在他胸口，让他的下体全都暴露出来，方便他看着我把阴茎一遍遍地插进他的身体里。  
“仁俊，好好看着。”我温柔地亲他的脸和他的脖子，贴近他的耳朵，“以后你每次躺在床上，都会想起在这张床上被我操的样子。”  
当我退出来撞进去后，他开始压低声音“呜呜”地哭，双手揪着我的衣服，拼命摇着头，却摆脱不了下身被阴茎撑开的酸胀和快感。我喘着气把他抱进怀里，一遍遍舔他的肩头和锁骨，轻轻地咬着，却又压着他的腰毫不怜惜地操弄他。  
不知道过了多久，他双手攀着我的肩，腿也圈在我的腰上，小声呜咽着承受我的顶弄，支支吾吾地贴着我的耳朵说哥我想尿。  
我停下了动作，抱着他走到卫生间。进了卫生间后他想落地，又被我抬起腿，抱到镜子面前。  
他转过头来看我，脸上开始有惊慌的表情。我指示着他把脚踩在洗手台的边沿，对着镜子打开腿，“看着镜子。”  
我在他的注视下，再一次把阴茎慢慢地插到他的身体里去。  
他没有借力点，只能靠在我身上，被我顶得一下一下向上摇晃着，涨硬的阴茎在身前翘着，自己却不能伸手去碰。  
镜子里诚实地映出他刚刚成熟的身体屈服于情欲的浪荡模样，他偏过脸，咬着嘴唇试图把呻吟声都憋在嘴里，内里却把我绞得越来越紧，喘息声也越来越大。  
我亲着他，压着他的腰刻意地折磨他敏感的地方，他惊呼出声，双手慌忙抓着我的手臂，踩着台子边缘的腿开始发抖，后面抽搐着，只有神情表达着他的痛苦和羞耻。  
“就在这尿吧。”我咬着他的耳垂，最后一次挤进他的身体里，埋在深处射精。  
他松了手，整个人瘫软在我身上，阴茎前端流出液体来，混着从后穴里流出来的精液，滴滴答答地砸在地上。  
“好孩子。”我吻着他的脸，像小时候一样。

那之后我也没有和他再提起“秘密”的事，直到下一次打开电脑，我才发现那里面多了一张新的照片——他穿着那条裙子的自拍。  
“廷祐哥。”  
我转过身，他站在门口，晃着手里的新玩具。  
“爸妈刚刚出门了。”

—END—


End file.
